long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Battlefield Ruins
Heaven Realm, Ancient Battlefield Ruins. This was a desolate, uninhabited and lifeless place. Within the radius of a thousand miles, there was absolutely no living creature. Although it had been 10,000 years, the dimensional fracture caused by the legendary gods in the ancient times was still unable to recover. It was a shock to the eye. The sky was split into half by an unimaginable power. There were two types of power from the Ancient Code which were entirely different. In the deafening silence, they resist each other continuously. From time to time, a whip of purplish blue lightning would be released, piercing through the sky, and eventually explode onto the ground. The surface of the earth was covered entirely by solidified lava which formed creepy shapes. Since the ancient times until this very day, there were no plants that could survive here. Most of the areas here were plains. There weren’t any volcano craters at all. The reason, why the surface of the earth melted, was entirely due to the violent burning of the flames. Other than the legendary gods, no one else could cause thousands of miles of land to burn and form liquid lava. Gazing into the distance, one could see deep pits which seemed to be formed from the collisions of meteor. These huge pits were the result of the clashes between the powers of the gods. The only miracle within the Ancient Battlefield Ruins was the ‘Ancient God Statues’ which stood at the centre of the ruins. There stood a huge headless statue, which was two hundred meters tall. It was enormous, sitting right in the middle of other statues. At present, no one knew which god this statue represented. However, based on the fact that it was right at the centre, it was obvious that his status was high. Perhaps he was the legendary King of Gods. Beside this headless statue, there stood about a dozens of smaller statues with and without limbs. They were similar to the headless statue. Although they stood upright, all of the statues were damaged. There seemed to be no means to restore them. The dozens of god statues were split into two big groups. Faintly, they seemed to show hostility towards the other group. Even the most knowledgeable person wouldn’t be able to identify these god statues. However the entire Heaven Realm seemed to be able to recognise one of the gods. It was the God of Arbitration. No one was sure if the God of Arbitration was real, even including the disciples from the Central Palace, who worshipped the God of Arbitration. They only vaguely heard that the God of Arbitration was a formidable god that determined the lives and deaths of the living beings in Heaven Realm. During that time, he suggested the idea of having the four lower worlds to compete in the ancient war in the death arena until this very day. On the left group, standing at the third position in line was a blind folded God. His left hand was damaged, while, in his right hand he held a huge golden scale. He was the God of Arbitration. Under his foot, was the ‘Four-sided Divine Stele’ which initiated the ancient wars. Category:Place